A Holiday Revolution
Color Me Curious "What is going on?!" yelled an elderly villager, to an already terrified crowd. The island he was in was trembling violently, but it was not the product of an earthquake. The winds and waters raged wildly, but it wasn't a storm. No, the island shook at the mercy of two individuals, who appeared out of nowhere and were duking it out on the beach. His nodachi parted the sand as he swung it upwards, diagonally clashing against her nagitana. Their clash produced violent shock waves, and pushed the weapons apart, but not for long, as they both swung again, meeting their blades in another thunderous attack. The man was pushed backwards, his cape flapped with the strong winds, and the plate of armor that covered his upper body, shone without a single scratch in it. He gripped his nodachi, , which was covered in a flaming, dense layer of Busoshoku, that flared with a silver hue. Her nagitana, was also reinforced, and hers emanated an intense purple aura. As he looked up to his opponent in front, he recalled how these past few minutes, out of pure coincidence, pitted him face to face against a woman whom he beared deep hatred for. But, if he continued this fateful meeting, he was probably going to be late, and the Captain didn't tolerate tardiness, though he was constantly forgiven, much to the rest of the crew's annoyance. "Damnit, Silvenya, why did you and your fleet had to get in my way! I don't have time for this!" Enkiru Dario exclaimed annoyingly, pointing his sword, who was almost a foot and a half longer than himself. "Herahaha...funny, boy. You were the one that appeared out of nowhere, and launched one of those "Heat Blasts" of yours straight at my ship." she continued. "To tell you the truth, that was leagues above what you had in you ten years ago. You even forced me to make a little effort, Herahaha!" The massive, beautiful woman scoffed as she recalled the events of just a few minutes ago. Dario, in his full transformed state, launched a massive and powerful beam of pure heat towards the main, city-sized flagship of the Hellspawn Pirates, the Gehenna. Sitting on her large throne in the ship's outer deck, she punched the air, releasing a devastating shock wave, a combination of her masterful use of and Busoshoku. The blast collided with the heat wave, pushing it back and dispersing it. A second later, Dario would see Silvenya's hulking figure, albeit, quite small compared to his transformed form, on his side, as she launched a kick straight to his face. He quickly reacted with another heat blast, however, it was something akin to an illusion. Silvenya's true body was on the opposite side, striking a kick to his face, sending the massive dragon flying into the nearby island. Back to the present, Dario took a stance, the rocks and dust around him levitated by the sheer pressure of his upcoming attack. Before he could explode forward, Silvenya had blitzed past him, and was blocking the sunlight from behind him. With her nagitana raised, she'd launch a downwards strike, aiming to slice Dario in half. Dario, interrupting his stance, raised his nodachi, tensed his legs, and prepared for the impact, holding the sword with two hands. Her strike sunk him deep into the sand, but he stood strong. However, Dario would soon realize, it wasn't real, as the real Silvenya had instead closed the gap between them, and stood in front. "So this is that Kenbunshoku Haki technique these old coots are capable off?" Dario thought in the brief interval he had, before Silvenya's kick would strike him in the chest, sending him flying faster than a torpedo. Silvenya stomped the ground with her weapon, sending ripples that were felt deep inland. A few minutes passed after Dario was sent flying through rocks and trees. "Oh...I've been waiting for this, wench." From the same direction he was sent flying towards, appeared Dario, wiping of the dust off his shoulders, with not a single scratch on him. He walked until he stood a few meters from Silvenya, looking up at her, his chest puffed high, as if proud of himself and his toughness. He tapped his armor with his fist, as he lowered himself to grab Raiu. "My defense is unyielding. Thanks to this armor, and my own power, I haven't received a single scar in my whole life!...except this one!", he exclaimed as he pointed to a large scar on the left side of his forehead. "I was but a wee, naive kid. I got injured by you once, but It won't happen again!" Silvenya tilted her head to the side, her luscious strands of brown hair following the movement. "I think it suits you quite well, boy. But sadly, I don't have time for this, let's leave this for another time, shall we, I don't want to run late for my meeting with an old friend." She turned her head again, and squinted her eyes at the man's armor he wore so proudly. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the cursed armor plate, the Aegis, right?" "Yes, that's the name. Why do you ask?" Dario answered as his hands transformed and took the shape of dragon claws. "Interesting. That means, I'll have to take that armor from you one of these days. After all, it's from the same smith that forged my cursed Nagitana, Kunigiri." "Tch!" Dario launched himself forward, exploding from the ground. His left harm cocked back, and covered in a dense layer of busoshoku, it sprung forward, releasing a burst of Haki along with it. Silvenya motioned her arm, and blocked Dario's attack with her Haki coated forearm. Shock waves tore through the ground, sea and air as their clash released a wave of sheer pressure, and encompassed the area in a bright light. However, before Dario could react properly, Silvenya had let go of her nagitana, held in her other arm, and had punched Dario from his side. Her punch was about the size of Dario's entire body, given her great height. Dario contorted and flew through the air, under the mercy of Silvenya's strike, which was as well enhanced with advanced Haki and Hasshoken. After a few moments of smashing through debris, Dario stood up as soon as the momentum stopped, again, having been launched quite a distance away. His armor returned to its regular color as his Haki disippated, again, not a scratch on it. Dario placed his palm unto his metallic chest piece, and breathed heavily. "One millisecond later, and she would've crushed my organs. Even though I covered my armor, and my outer and inner body with Haki, I felt it." He sighed. "I felt her Haki and ripples entering my inner being, trying to destroy me from the inside... damnit, this woman, I'd wager that even Captain would struggle against her." Once again, Dario appeared before Silvenya with a mighty pose. "You're a tough one, kid. I'll give you that. I'll make you the same offer I did ten years ago...Join me! Become one of my Great Evils!!" Dario had stanced up once again, ready to strike. "I refuse! I only serve one man, the Berserker, Cain D. Abel!" "A pity." Again, before Dario could explode forward, something interrupted him. This time, something had hit the side of his face, travelling at great speeds, turning his head in a violent motion to the opposite side, as his body followed, being blown away again. Silvenya quickly turned her head to the sea, where her fleet stood. From one of the other city-sized ships, A large, seemingly older man stood on the side, having his arm raised, and a pistol on his hand. "Eh! Tha' Kiddo' took et!" Smarorororororo!" "Smithy!, who told you to barge in?!" asked Silvenya, as somehow, her voice would clearly reach his distant ship. "Ye're takin' too long. Kill tha' stupid bastardo before I shit meself from boredom! I was supposed tha' escort your ass to Wano, not wait for ya' to have a little jack off time with some mice!" Dario stood up, and held the side of his head. It had clearly been a bullet, a haki enhanced one. He knew fully well who would've been the culprit. Another, terrifying monster, who many claim to be as fearsome and powerful as Silvenya herself. Fleetwood Smithy, a man who had caused great despair to Dario's home kingdom, a man who had sailed the seas since the time of the Great Pirate Age. Silvenya rolled her eyes, and looked back at Dario, who was sitting on a nearby rock he had crashed into. "Sorry brat, but my foulmouthed geezer comrade is right." She turned her back to him. "If you want to kill me, you can do it anytime you want." She threw a piece of paper on the ground, a piece of her Vivre Card. With a mighty stomp, she launched herself into the air, and landed on her ship. Dario picked up his sword, sheathed it, and rested it on his shoulder. He could simply continue the chase, but he had other things to do. He pulled out a pocket watch, closed it, and headed into the nearest town. Before going further, he stopped and looked back and the piece of paper. Biting his lips, he went and picked it up. It may prove useful down the line. "Call the Marines!! Dario, Dario from the Holiday Pirates!! He's here!", exclaimed a police officer frantically as they had recognized the figure clashing against the veteran pirate. The townspeople were in disarray, from the nearest marine base, it would take at least half a day for their forces to arrive. Half a day they'd be at the mercy of the beast. Dario walked into town, it seemed abandoned, with only a few, strong willed citizens still trying to go through their normal routines, seemingly ignoring the man. Dario didn't even notice all this, and went straight through a liquor stand, ordered a drink and sat comfortably, resting his sword on the table. "Man...I hope I don't get scolded at...again..." ---- It had only been a few days since Rhys had stationed himself on Hikichaos Island. He'd been studying the island from his base for a few months now and it had finally come the time for him to go there personally. Hikichaos, an island known for its "Cursed Soil", something explorers claimed could grow any plant known to man. He could not let a discovery such as this go without his immediate attention, which was why he'd raced at the chance to land at the island. Yes, the soil was said to be able to grow any plant, but with modifications from Rhys, he just knew he'd be able to further its use well beyond that of just plant-life. He struted across the land of the island until he had finally reached what appeared to be a pile of soil, the first he'd come across since being on the island these past two days. It was primarily black in color with sprinkles of red particles within it. Pausing in his steps, Rhys stood over the pile of dark dirt and eyed it for a moment allowing his figure to perfectly to be illuminated by the sun. As he paused, citizens of the island eyed him the same way he eyed the dirt, but with different views. There weren't that many around, but for the few that were, they looked at each other with expressions of confusion and disgust. "Look at him!" A woman said, shouting as though she wanted to grab everyone on the island's attention. She held a hand over her mouth while using the other to point at Rhys. "Ew, is that his skin?" A man asked. "It's wrinkly and patchy, just what the hell even is he?! Hey, you, are you human!?" The man called out, asking Rhys directly. Even then, his eyes never left the pile of dirt and his hands never left his pockets. "Ignoring the clueless will continue to be my priority." Dropping to a single knee, Rhys pulled his left hand from his pocket and made a circle with it while holding it up against his left eye. To those around, he looked like some sort of lunatic, but what he had actually been doing was analyzing the Cursed Soil--the thing that had drawn him to the island in the first place. It was his mission after all. "Microscope", he muttered under his breath. His left eye suddenly zoomed in on the dirt as though it were some sort of lens, something completely unnatural to the human eye. "Analyze", he followed. In that same eye, numbers, compounds, and chemical breakdowns all appeared as though it were some sort of digital screen. Standing back to his feet, Rhys let out a sigh of disappointment and said, "This is just glorified cow shit." The people continued to scowl and retreat at the sight of the strange man. "SHUT UP!", yelled a tall, approaching man in wearing an armor plate. "This is why this world is so weak. This is why you spineless sacks of liquid just bend under the mercy of others! What gives you morons the right to address this stranger with such disgust! I'm disgusted of YOU!" "...You're essentially contradicting yourself..." whispered an older lady. "SHUT UP!" he yelled again, much to their annoyance. "Where are the Marines!! That's...HIM!" Dario approached the scarred man, standing with his chest up high, resting his nodachi on his shoulder, wondering about what Rhys was doing. "Stranger. I do not know of what your intentions here are, but, being as they seem to be afraid of you, they'll probably lump you in with me, when the Marines arrive. I suggest you finish whatever it is you're doing, and leave soon..." Dario walked away, but before he went too far, he turned his head to look at Rhys. "Which...I'm a bit curious, what exactly are you doing with that piece of crap on the ground?" Somewhere in the coast. "Commodore! We should probably wait, the Vice Admiral said he'd be here shortly!" A Marine Commodore wearing his typical attire descended from a smaller battleship, accompanied by at least fifty more soldiers. "I have no time to wait for him. I was the nearest so I decided to respond to the call for help. Besides, he'd want all the glory for taking out his brother, and I'd like nothing more than to take that from him." The marines looked to each other concerned. "But, Commodore Wung Kin, Enkiru Dario is powerful, he was seen clashing with that legendary woman. Besides, who knows if he's brought more of his people with him. We should really consider waiting for Vice Admiral Julius!" "Nonsense. Let's take care of the criminal." Category:EmperorSigma Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays